Fort Hateno
Fort Hateno is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a run-down fort on the eastern side of Blatchery Plain, on the border separating West and East Necluda. It crosses the Squabble River. Garill has a campsite close to the fort with a cooking pot, where Link can cook food dishes or Elixirs. Agus, Celessa, Teli, and other travelers can be encountered traveling along the path that runs through the fort either coming from or traveling to the Hateno Village side. Two Koroks can be found hiding around the fort itself. Several remains of Guardians can be seen in front and along the wall of the fort, and one Decayed Guardian is found on the left-most side of the Fort, only attacking Link if he strays off the pathway. The archaeologist Calip and his house can be found in the woods on the fort's eastern side, though he tends to leave his house to study a group of guardian deity statues to figure out the mystery of a cursed statue among them. Link can also find An Ancient Text inside the cabin; the Adventure Log classifies the cabin as part of Fort Hateno. Background and history According to Celessa, Fort Hateno was built to halt the advance of the Guardians into East Necluda and Hateno Village. During the Great Calamity, Princess Zelda and Link fled to Necluda after the fall of Hyrule Castle and the destruction of Hyrule Castle Town and most of Central Hyrule. Wielding the Master Sword, Link confronted an army of Guardians in a battle to defend himself, Princess Zelda, and the fort, though ultimately he was overcome by the sheer number of Guardians and was critically injured. Princess Zelda shielded him with her body, awakening the dormant powers within her, and used them to shut down the remaining Guardians. Despite finally awakening her powers, Zelda despaired over having awakened them too late; however, in her despair, she heard the voice of the ancient spirit of the Master Sword, telling her that her destiny was not yet finished. Taking Link and the Master Sword, Zelda sought the aid of her Sheikah allies and entrusted Link to the care of Impa, Purah, and Robbie. They took him to the Shrine of Resurrection to heal, while Zelda took the Master Sword to Korok Forest, where she entrusted the sword to the protection of the Great Deku Tree, before heading to Hyrule Castle and using her newly awoken powers to seal both herself and Calamity Ganon in Hyrule Castle. This held the Calamity at bay for the time being, though it effectively made the Princess a prisoner in her own castle for the next one hundred years. Meanwhile, Robbie and Purah used the untested Slumber of Restoration to put Link in stasis while he healed, though they did not know exactly when he would reawaken. The fort itself is constructed next to a Zonai Pillar, which, according to The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Creating a Champion, were constructed by the ancient Zonai civilization that created many ancient structures thousands of years ago before suddenly disappearing completely leaving only their ruins. The Zonai Pillars scattered throughout Hyrule are believed to have been used for magical rituals though this is unconfirmed speculation based upon rumors that the Zonai where powerful magic users. Additionally, Creating A Champion suggests that some Guardians survived the battle, but that Robbie decided to use the opportunity to test Ancient Arrows on them. Quest Talking to Calip can lead Link to the "The Cursed Statue" Shrine quest, which allows Link to uncover the Kam Urog Shrine. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations